User talk:The19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alfred page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, my name's Per Ankh, I'm the main editor of this wiki. Do you think you could gimme a hand with the Episode pages, like maybe add to the plot section of Returning Talents - Part 1 (note: this episode only describes the first two chapters of Comeback)? Per Ankh 21:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but next time when you create an episode page, could you please ask Kobold about the episode's title? for Cufflink, he come to town is the title of only one part of that episode. Per Ankh 19:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I want it to look as official as possible, so yes. But only the basic format of that wiki, especially in episodes. Per Ankh 19:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Still, I want you to ask Kobold about Cufflink, he comes to Town's title. You can do that here. Per Ankh 19:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Please ask him about the title. Per Ankh 20:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Leave him a message and I'll sure he'll get to you as soon as he can. Per Ankh 20:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Happy editing! Just remember; ask me or Kobold before creating pages, okay? Per Ankh 20:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have a list of titles. I'll PM you the list on Fanfiction.net! Look for the message sent by Novanto. Per Ankh 22:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that little line (~) was in the original note he sent me. Per Ankh 23:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had deleted it thinking it was a mistake. Then again, considering how close that line and the exclamation mark are, it probably was. Per Ankh 23:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I should do the episode summary. I'll let you set them up. You do the templates and such, and I'll do the rest. Okay? Per Ankh 23:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Per Ankh 23:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for creating the Katie and Noah page! However, I believe a message on the main page wants you to use the official Wiki's BxG page for a reference as to how to set it up. Per Ankh 00:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I want it to be as official as possible. Well...Oh, fine, it can stay as is. Per Ankh 00:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) What's an MS? Per Ankh 00:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I've got a better idea for those who don't like going on the official wiki (heck, I don't go there often, only to read the latest news about Season 4). Instead of using the BxG page (speaking of which, this wiki needs one of it's own.), use the Alfred and Mandy page as a reference point for two-person interactions, and the Everyone and Colin page for everyone interactions. Both have the necessary setup and design. Per Ankh 02:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) When discussing the TDC univrse as though it were canon, the Mourning Yoshi picture counts as fanart, not official art. However, I will allow it to stay-but just this once! Per Ankh 13:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, I'll just tweak DJ's page a bit to include his full name. And what were you talking about when you said you had 100 MS? Per Ankh 14:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, I just added a page for the first song in TDC, Last Camper. Per Ankh 14:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've been here for a while, and since this wiki's creator seemingly abandoned it, I unofficially adopted it. I can hardly believe that when I first found it a few months ago, the only things here were blank pages for all of the contestants (new and old), a main page, and a picture of Harold. Now, it's a masterpiece! Per Ankh 15:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you know how to do that? Oh and on the TDC page, you didn't need to put a list of the eliminations; there is an Elimination Table. Per Ankh 15:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The creator of this wiki apparently hasn't come to the wiki since December 15, 2009. Per Ankh 15:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes we did. It appears our shared dream of having this wiki grow until it's as large and well-known as the official wiki is starting to come true! Per Ankh 15:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC)